Back In The Day
by Green Gallant
Summary: Spencer brings home a Super Nintendo along with a game that's a real blast from the past. A skeptical Sam spurns Spencer to challenge the others to the game. But what happens when reality and fantasy start to blur? MMPR crossover.
1. The Game

_Author's Note: Here's what nastalgia and too many YouTube vids will do. This was just one of those stories where I just shrug and say 'What the hell?' and probably regret posting later. XD Just tell me what you think of it. This is my first time ever writing iCarly, something I never thought I'd do. Let me know what you think. _

**Back In The Day**

The door flew open to Carly's apartment one evening as Spencer kicked in the door carrying a large package. The older brother stuck his head through the doorway before making his way in.

"Oh my God. Carly you are not going to believe what I just found!" he yelled.

"What is it Spencer?" she asked as she got up from the couch.

Spencer came in carrying said package in a large brown plastic bag and set it down infront of her.

"Something I never thought I'd see again. A SUPER NINTENDO!!! And this." he said unwrapping it. Beside the SNES was a box with familiar figures from a bygone era. Carly laughed a bit as she picked it up.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers?" she asked showing him the box.

"The _Fighting_ Edition! I use to play this all the time when I was a kid and now I finally have it again!" he said putting on an excited face. At that moment Sam and Freddie came through the door.

"Wuz S'up?" she asked coming in.

"Spencer found an old game and system." Carly told her.

"Oh cool!" Freddie said as he walked around Sam to see what it was.

"Not just any game a system a SUPER NES!! And check it, old school Power Rangers!" Spencer said holding up the game box. This time it was Sam's turn to laugh.

"I didn't think they still had these relics." She said referring to the gaming system.

"Its not a relic, it's a classic. The Super Nintendo is one of the greatest gaming systems ever made. It raised an entire generation of gamers." Spencer said explaining the virtues of it.

"He's right the SNES was really advanced for its time and lasted clear into the 32-bit generation of games even when the PlayStation 1 first came out." Freddie said.

"Whoops, don't care! Besides that thing's older than me. I bet it doesn't even run!" She said smugly.

"All right then I'll show you that it still runs and you will bow down to the awesomeness of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System!" Spencer said showing her the electric plug-in.

"Freddie help me set this puppy up." he ordered.

"You got it." he said helping him with the machine and carried it over to the TV.

Spencer cleared everything that was setting on the coffee table with a sweep of his arm regulating it to the floor while Freddie started hooking up the system. Sam and Carly took a seat on the couch while Spencer started hooking up the controllers.

"How come?" Carly asked.

"How come what?" asked Sam.

"How come you haven't made fun of Power Rangers yet?" she asked.

"How do you think I learned how to beat people up in the first place?" she replied.

"Good point. I wanna be the Pink Ranger." She said with a flip of her hair.

"Okay I call Yellow." Said Sam.

"There are only two girls on the team Sam." Said Carly.

"I know the Yellow one kicked butt." She replied.

"Okay I think we got everything all set up." Spencer said from down on the floor while Freddie finished hooking things up behind the TV.

"Everything looks good back here. Light her up." Freddie said crawling out from behind the TV.

"Prepare to watch history come alive." Spencer said to Carly and Sam as he pressed the button.

The boys crashed on the couch on opposite sides as they each took up their controllers and waited for the system to boot up.

"Care if I raid your fridge?" Sam asked.

"Never let that stop you before." quipped Freddie. Sam punched him in the shoulder as she walked by eliciting an 'Ow!' from Freddie.

The game finally started to load as Sam stood in the fridge looking for something.

"Hurry Sam it's starting!" Carly said. Closing the fridge she grabbed a bowl of popcorn and hurried back to the center of the couch next between Carly and Freddie and munched on some as the game went into its final load sequence and grabbed her controller.

A video game version of the theme song played as the five main Rangers appeared on screen.

"Okay guys pick a character." Spencer said pointing his at the screen and selected the Red Ranger.

Freddie went for Blue while Carly and Sam elected their previously mentioned colors. As soon as they were selected the others disappear while the Red Ranger teleports out. A second later the first battle loaded.

The scene then changed to show Jason unmorphed on a street corner as Spencer pressed down on the controls and sent his character forward with the others cheering him on. The level's first villain a Putty appears and Spencer went to town on the controls trying to remember the combinations to take it out and nailed it with a kick to the head and the Putty dissipated as it went down and Jason moved on. Of course then two showed up and he took them down, then three and so on as Spencer moved through the level without any real trouble except some of the Putties were noticeably tougher and different in color. Spencer pounded the controls with his thumbs and lay waste to most of the Putties and managed to clear the first city block. By now stronger putties had shown up and were putting up more of a fight. Spencer yelled at the TV as he struggled to get past the stronger batch of Putties and was starting to take damage. Spencer was already up out of his seat as he continued mashing the Putties but was getting beat back by them until finally there were too many for him to handle. The guys yelled suggestions at him on how to take them out and even told him to Morph.

"All right you know what that's it! ITS MORPHIN TIME!!!" he yelled issuing the command from his controller.

Jason stepped back and raised his morpher to the sky as the Tyrannosaurus power coin appeared behind him morphing him into the Red Ranger and rejoined the battle. Spencer yelled exuberant as the power boost allowed him mow down the squad of Putties even picking up a park bench and bashing it over the head of one causing it to vanish.

"YEAH!" Spencer yelled as he sat back down and continued playing and before long cleared the first level.

"All right my turn." Sam said leaning on the edge of her seat and started playing.

The process started over as Trini appeared on the street block unmorphed and ran headlong into Putties taking them out easy as 1,2,3. it didn't take long for Sam to approach the tougher batch of Putties and fought her way through them without much problem as she continued onward a large truck pulled up and a horde of Putties jumped out and surrounded Trini.

"Uh oh." She said as she continued gaming.

"I think you might need to morph Sam." Freddie said.

"Shh!" she said and shouldered him while playing.

Sam pulled a combo that blew back all four Putties with one hit. But these Putties weren't going away and started to beat down Sam's character. Sam stared at the screen with rare concentration as she pounded away at both the controller and the Putties. But the Putties weren't going anywhere, Sam's brow broke out in a sweat as she continued pounding the Putties but she continued to take damage and her life points were fading fast.

"Come on Sam morph!" Freddie said.

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing!" she said shouldering him again. Carly and Spencer started to suggest the same fearing for her life points. Sam managed to knock one Putty down but there were still three left to go and was taking a beating.

"All right screw it!" she said standing up.

"It's Morphin Time!" she yelled at the screen. Trini pointed her morpher to the sky and the Saber Tooth Tiger power coin appeared behind her turning her into the Yellow Ranger.

Sam was finally able to tear her way through the remaining Putties and raced down the street attempting to make up for lost time. Eventually more Putties showed up but Sam managed to beat them aside and encounter the toughest Putties at the end of the Level and pulled out her blaster eliminating several Putties before converting the weapon to blade mode and finished off the rest finally using the park bench to finish off the remaining Putties that were already on the ground and dissipated there afterward.

"Wanna go in together?" Freddie asked Carly.

"Sure." She said as they leaned forward in their chairs and began their level.

Working together Freddie and Carly cleared the level in half the time it took Spencer and Sam. The two morphed midway through and took out the rest of the level's Putties with relative ease. Including the truckload that Sam had trouble with.

"I didn't think we could do that?" she said to Carly.

"Shows what you know." Freddie remarked earning a hit from Sam causing his character to take a hit from one of the Putties.

"Hey cut it out!" he yelled trying to get his swagger back.

"Then stop saying stuff about Me." she said in her usual tone.

"You do it all the time." he told her.

"Because I'm best at it." she shrugged while they continued playing.

Freddie and Carly cleared the level moments later allowing all four of them to fight together in the next one. The level loaded showing all four Rangers on screen about ready to fight King Sphinx in an outdoor auditorium setting. Several hours later the kids were asleep while Spencer was fighting in the Megazord level and on the verge of falling asleep himself. The eldest gamer started nodding off and barely trying to stay awake before finally succumbing to it his character losing the battle a moment later. The controller fell out of his hand, who was too far gone to have heard it.

_Author's Note: So what do you think? I know its kind of stupid. I cant believe I made an iCarly fanfic. Well in any case I had fun writing it and I think I got everyone's character down pat. So now do you want to see more or what? Let me know what you think. _

_Please review. _


	2. Lord Zedd Returns

_Author's Note: Well this is something I never thought I'd get around to doing. As you can see I always intended on continuing this story. I'm not sure whether that was a good idea or not, but I've decided to go ahead with it. This chapter has been sitting on my computer abandoned for over a year. I always meant to finish it up, and now here we are. Hope you guys like this next entry. _

**Back In The Day**

**Chapter 2**

**Lord Zedd Returns**

While the gang slept something strange happened on screen after a monster defeated the Megazord a door opened in the background and a beacon of white light filled the void as it swept across the floor to where the battle had taken place. A moment later Lord Zedd had entered the premises flanked by Goldar and his two bumbling lackeys Squatt and Baboo. Lord Zedd growled and slammed the spiked base of his Z staff into the ground; the giant monster had turned to face Zedd acknowledging him before shrinking back down to normal.

"Finally after all these years I shall be free. Zordon will pay for imprisoning me in this dimension and now to finally be rid of this prison." He said pointing his staff upward.

Bolts of lightning shot out of the giant 'Z' as they began to tear a hole through the dimension and started to burn through the plasma screen without any of the teens noticing.

"Master what shall we do with the children?" asked Goldar.

"I think that's obvious don't you? Destroy them." he ordered.

The golden armored griffin grinned and bowed to his master.

"It'll be my pleasure!" he laughed and waved his sword directing the Putties towards the opening.

The Putty Patrol garbled as they made their way towards the exit and began sticking their heads through the hole in the screen. At that moment Spencer shifted in his sleep hearing something and opened his eyes to see six Putties staring back at him through the screen.

"WHOA!" He yelled and threw his legs out.

Carly, Freddie and Sam awoke and screamed seeing the Putties. Spencer kicked his legs and fell over the back of the couch landing on the ground with a thud as the others jumped up and took cover next to him.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Freddie asked.

"Uh big, ugly gray guys crawling through the TV? Hard to miss." Quipped Carly.

"How'd they get out here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know run!" Spencer yelled as they raced towards the elevator.

Several Putties blocked their escape in a fit of anger Sam kicked one in the nads. The Putty cradled himself and fell over moments later to the surprise of the other Putty Patrollers. Spencer let out a karate yell, as he put up his fists ready to fight.

"I never thought I'd have to do this. Aim for the Z's on their chests!" Spencer told them and threw a punch and missed—badly. The Putty Patroller looked at Spencer and hit him in the chest sending the artist into a table.

"Okay…that seriously hurt." He groaned as he struggled to get up.

The others put up their hands as the Putties loomed over them. Carly yelled as she blindly hit one of them and doubled back. Freddie and Sam double teamed and punched said Putty in the chest. The creature weakened and staggered backward as his body started to glow and broke apart. The other Putties already went on the defensive grabbing Sam and Freddie and threw them backwards. The two kids landed on the hard wooden floor and got up with Carly's help. Spencer was still on the table as he tried to get up. The Putties continued to gaggle as they surrounded the four.

"Okay this is seriously not happening." Said Sam.

"What do we do? We can't fight all of them?" Freddie said as they tried to defend Spencer.

"I don't know. If this was a dream I sure as hell wish I could wake up!" Carly said.

"Your not the only one." Said Freddie.

"All right that's it. If this is how I'm going out then bring it on!" Sam yelled raising her arms above her head.

Amped with rage she threw herself into the Putties and started hitting one in the stomach as hard as she could with a 1-2 combination before striking it in the shield causing the Putty to dissipate before tearing into the others. Freddie and Carly looked at each other in shock before deciding to help their friend. Spencer had finally rolled off the table onto the floor before getting up. With renewed vigor Spencer let out another karate yell and threw himself at one of the Putties that wasn't occupied by the other kids and kicked him in the chest. The Putty flew back into a sculpture in the corner of the room, bringing the sculpture down with it seconds later.

"Not Paint Splatter Man!" whined Spencer.

Another Putty sucker punched him in the cheek and knocked him into the couch. Spencer rebounded against the couch and yelled before running back towards the Putty with fist drawn only to get punched a second time, twirled and hit the floor. The artist shook his head and finally kicked the Putty in the shin while on all fours. Spencer sprung up and hit the Putty in the face with his best punch knocking him down and finally elbow dropping on the Z symbol causing it to break apart.

"Booya!" he yelled jumping back up.

He threw his arms up triumphant before getting blindsided with an upper cut to the nose from a Putty off camera. Spencer groaned clamping his nose with both hands.

"Oh come on!" he yelled.

While fighting one of the Putties at close range Carly kicked it in the chest forcing it back into the staircase wall before dissipating. With the last of the Putties gone the gang quickly regrouped in the middle of the room visibly shaken by what had just happened. It was then they heard a growl coming from the television and saw Goldar start to emerge from the TV screen. Spencer put his hands on Sam and Freddie's shoulders as they made a break for the door and raced down the stairs to the Lobby.

"How are we going to get rid of those things?" Carly asked.

"I don't know!" yelled Spence.

"Well we can't just leave that portal open." said Freddie.

"You wanna go back there be my guest." Said Sam.

"We need to think of something. We gotta warn someone." Said Spence.

"Who's going to believe us?" his sister asked.

"Good point." He said.

"So now what do we just run for our lives?" Freddie asked.

"That's the general idea." Spencer said as they continued down stairs.

"Well I'm not." Freddie said stopping in his tracks.

"Freddie!" Carly said in disbelief.

"We can't just leave them alone up there with that portal open." he said.

"Well it's been nice knowing you." said Sam as she started to leave. Spence grabbed her arm making her stay.

"And what you suppose we do?" he asked.

"I don't know what exactly, but there has to be something we can do to get them back into the game." he said as Goldar tore down the stairway door.

"Nevermind run!" he said and raced past Sam.

In a far away location an alarm sounded within the Command Center as bolts of lightning struck Zordon's energy tube bringing him to our World.

"Alpha, my greatest fear has been realized. Teleport them to the Command Center immediately." said Zordon.

"Right away." the robot said as he began pressing buttons.

As the iCarly gang stood at the bottom of the staircase the team dissipated into streams of colored light and vanished. The streams of red, blue, pink and yellow raced across the sky with the team screaming as they raced over the mountains and into a large building with a giant smoke stack looking thing at the front of the building. The team entered through said smoke stack and rematerialized inside a darkened room with a star field ceiling. As the stunned teenagers looked around none of them could believe what just happened.

"Spencer where are we?" asked Carly.

"I don't believe it. We're in the Command Center!" he said with arms spread out.

The iCarly gang looked at the strange light up columns that lined the row of computers arranged in a circle. The columns were metal with three to four neon rings that flashed in yellow, blue and green. While Freddie examined the computers that lined the room the rest of the gang spread out and explored on their own.

"Oh man this place is even cooler than I remember." Spencer said.

"Greetings humans." Zordon said appearing before them. Sam and Carly jumped as the big floating head appeared before them in the glass tube.

"Who is that?" Freddie asked.

"Zordon." Spencer said with wonder. A strange look formed on Freddie's face as he approached the wizard.

"I thought Power Rangers was just a show?" he asked.

"There are many things this world is unaware of." He said.

"So then are we having a dream?" he asked.

"No. Many years ago I had trapped Lord Zedd and his minions in an alternate dimension." Zordon explained.

"Which just happened to be the game and system we just bought." Carly said approaching.

"He was never meant to be released." Zordon replied apologetically.

"Obviously." Sam said sarcasticly and was elbowed by Freddie.

"So what now?" he asked walking up to him.

"Your going to make us Power Rangers arent you? That's the only reason he'd bring us here!" Spencer said to the group.

"You are?" his sister questioned.

"I'm afraid now I have no other choice." Zordon said.

"Whoa, whoa wait. What do you mean you don't have a choice? Aren't there like hundreds of Power Rangers out there?" Freddie asked trying to talk him out of what he was about to do.

"Shut up Freddie! He's going to make us Rangers." Sam hissed.

"I'm afraid its a little more complicated than that. When you released Lord Zedd you crossed over into an alternate realm, one where the successive teams of Rangers do not yet exist. It is why I'm still here." Zordon explained.

"That's right you were destroyed by Andros at the end of Countdown to Destruction in Power Rangers in Space. That was one of my favorite episodes." Spencer added.

"So then what about the old Power Rangers? The ones that actually fought Zedd?" Carly asked.

"They must only exist in television." Freddie concluded.

"Then how..." Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter how. All that matters is stopping Zedd and his monsters before they take over our reality. Is that right?" he asked.

"Correct Fredrick." Zordon replied.

"Its Fredward actually." he corrected softly.

"Which is why it is necessary that I bestow upon you the tools and weapons necessary to combat this evil. Alpha 5, the morphers if you would please." Zordon instructed the robot.

The short red and gold robot went and pressed a button as twin bolts of lightning came together producing a suitcase and carried it back over to the teenagers and young adult opening the suitcase infront of them. Inside were five rectangular silver morphers each with a gold Power Coin and the image of their respective beast embossed within them. Surrounding the coin was a scarlet circular banner bearing the words _'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_' on it, with a pair of jagged black markings along the middle of the belt buckle-like devices.

Spencer looked over his friends' shoulders in awe and took the Tyrannosaurus morpher from its cradle in the center. While the other kids took their own respective morphers. Freddie with the Triceratops, Carly with the Saber-Toothed Tiger and Sam with the pterodactyl, before switching morphers. Each armed with the respective morphers they used in the game.

"These are your Power Morphers, the source of all your powers. When faced with danger raise them to sky and shout out '_Its Morphin Time_'. With these devices you will be imbued with all the skills and abilities of the original Power Rangers, and will have the knowledge and access to your incredible arsenal of weapons." Zordon explained.

As they examined thier morphers and tried to figure out how they worked, Carly looked down and noticed the Mastodon Morpher remained unclaimed.

"Um Zordon, what about the other morpher? We need five to form a team right?" she asked the wizard.

"You are right Carly. Is there someone you have in mind?" he asked.

"How about Gibby?" she shrugged.

"What?" her friends suddenly chimed in.

"What would you want him on the team? He's nothing but a big ball of mush." Sam questioned.

"Because he's one of our friends, and if given a chance I know he'll come through for us. Like he did when we were held captive by Nora." she said before turning to Zordon.

"He has a good heart, his fighting skills may be questionable but he's a good kid. And he's come through for us in the past." Carly said supporting her decision.

"It must be a unanimous decision." Zordon told her. Nominally Freddie was the first one to step forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"She's right, he once rescued us from a kidnapper and fought tooth and nail to free us. He's surprisingly tough when provoked." Freddie added.

"And he is a good friend." Spencer said stepping foward. Sam sighed seeing she was in the minority.

"Especially with all the things we put him through. And he's there anytime we need him." Sam said slightly exasperated and stood next to her friends.

"So go ahead bring the little mutant out here." she added knowing it was losing battle.

"I admire the confidence you have in your friend. And I can tell that you all hold him in the highest regard." Zordon affirmed. Sam scoffed and was quietly elbowed by Carly.

In the next moment he transported Gibby into the Command Center minus a shirt, as always as he looked around confused at the new surroundings before turning to his friends.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Think fast Gib man." Sam said tossing him the extra morpher and caught it with both hands.

"Will somebody tell me where I am?" he said exasperated.

"We're being drafted to save the world from evil monsters." Sam summed up.

"What?" he asked more confused than ever.

"Greetings Gibson." Zordon said. The shirtless boy slowly turned around to see the giant ethereal head in a jar in front of him. And abruptly passed out.

"Well that wasn't the response we wanted." said Sam.

"No it wasn't." Carly added embarrassed.

"We're doomed." Sam said.

A few minutes later a glass of cold water was dumped on Gibby's face waking him up. The boy choked and got up his face sopping wet and wiped the excess moisture from his eyes and face.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"Well I did my job." Sam said while Carly knelt down in front of him.

"Gibby we need you for a really important mission." she told him.

"What kind of mission? And where are we?" he asked.

"The save the world kind. I know this is going to be a little hard to believe but we're in the Command Center." she said helping him up.

"The what?" he asked.

"The Power Rangers are real and so are the monsters. We need a Black Ranger and your the only one we can think of." Sam summed up once more.

"Just go along with it." Freddie advised. Gibby still didn't know what to make of it, and looked down at the morpher sitting in his lap.

"So I'm the Black Ranger?" he asked.

"Yes!" the team yelled.

"Cool." he said getting up.

"I havent watched this show in years. Your Zordon aren't you? I've heard about you. You were the leader of the original Power Rangers." he said warming up to the idea. The wizard chuckled good naturedly at Gibby.

"So you'll help us?" Carly asked.

"Shoot yeah I'll help!" he exclaimed.

"It is good to have you on board Gibby. Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon instructed.

The team looked around for a second before Spencer directed them to turn towards the back of the Command Center where a large crystal ball on a stand resided. The team gathered in closer as a hazy image of monsters invading Seattle appeared before them.

"As you can clearly see the invasion of your world has already started. Teleport to downtown Seattle and stop them, you have full access to your weapons and arsenal. When the battle escalates further you will call upon the Thunderzords to defeat Zedd's army. Good luck Rangers and may the power protect you." Zordon instructed.

"You guys ready for this?" Freddie asked.

"I guess we dont have a choice now." Carly told him.

"Come on guys, let's move." Spencer told them as they broke away from the Viewing Globe.

"Thanks so much for giving us this chance." Spencer told Zordon. The wizard nodded as Alpha teleported them out in colored streaks.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I dont know why but the bolt of inspiration finally hit me to publish this chapter. Hope it was worth it though. I know most of the original readers didnt expect a follow-up to this. I guess we'll see if this was a mistake or what. What the heck, its a fun fic. And I havent done anything PR related in a while. Figured if I did continue it someone there'd be some confusion among Power Ranger fans regarding Zedd and Zordon being around, so yeah did an in-story explanation saying that its in an alternate universe. This is fiction after all. And weirder crossovers have been attempted. So yeah let me know what you think of it. Feels good to write this fic again. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
